Finally You're Mine
by Marvel Is My Obsession
Summary: When Natasha finally decides to return to Wakanda what will happen? Will she confess to James? Or leave him hanging? The Least You Could Do Is Remember Me Sequel
1. Love Is The Main Cause For Mistakes

**Russia, 2017**

Natasha Romanoff aka Victoria Volkova was getting on a plane back to the US after completing a...personal mission. It's been a year since she was in contact with the team. She didn't even know if she could call it that anymore. For all she knew, the team was tearing at each other's throats right now. But that was highly unlikely.

"Скучать? Ты в порядке?" ["Miss? Are you okay?"] Natasha was startled out of deep thought.

"Да, я в порядке. Спасибо. ["I am fine. Thank you."] Security raised an eyebrow but let her through. When she took her seat on the plane the only thing she could think about was James. She missed him, but in her head, she did the right thing. Then she started to doubt herself, wondering if she should return to Wakanda. The plane she was on was going to pass right over Wakanda and she had enough time to change her ticket. Not that it was allowed but she could manage it.

Natasha snapped out of it before putting headphones in and listening to some music. Again, her mind started to wander. _They'd allow me to come back, right? It's not like I did anything wrong other than doubt that a belonged._ Like always logic got the best of her. _For all they know, I told someone the location of Wakanda. They wouldn't risk it._

The Black Widow settled in her seat and pulled off her black wig to let her fiery hair down. Now that she had taken care of things she could return to the US and start a new life. She thought about Steve, Clint, and... _James._ She let love get the best of her and she bought a new ticket online. She gathered her things and exited the plane, and boarded the new plane that would get her as close to Wakanda as possible. She was surprised that this plane was even available. It's not every day someone goes to Africa.

"Jomo Kenyatta International Airport," she said to no one. "This is going to be a mistake."

 **Wakanda, 2017**

"Still no sign of Natasha...still." The mere sound of her name made James's gut tighten. "You'd think after a year she'd make one slip up that'd lead us to her."

"Yeah, well, she _is_ the Black Widow. Don't beat yourself up over it Steve," James said, putting his bowl in the sink.

"It's hard not to. I don't know what I did to make her leave."

"Nothing Steve. It's not your fault, she left on her own." _No, she left because of me._ "Anyway what are you doing later?"

"Probably going to hang out with Wanda." A slight smirk appeared on Bucky's face.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together. Something going on that I don't know about?" Steve blushed.

"No, we're just...uh..friends."

"Whatever you say, pal." James knew something was going on between the two. Steve's room was right next to Bucky's and the walls weren't very thick. Bucky was happy for Steve, he just wished he could have that...with Natasha. James pushed the thought aside and went into the living room where Sam and Clint were watching Tv.

Clint directed his attention to James and raised an eyebrow as James took a seat. He rarely joined them to watch Tv but Clint could she something was bugging him. "You ok?"

James was surprised by the question. _Did it really show that much, to the point where he had to ask?_ "I'm...uh...fine."

"You sure? Because it looks like something is beating you up."

"Steve is..uh..worried about Widow. Seems to think it's his fault," He lied.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her too. She normally doesn't up and leave like that without telling me. And it's never for a full year."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. He trained, he ate, and he went back to his room only to stay up for an hour thinking about how he could've made Natasha stay. It was his fault and he knew it. If he didn't hint at the fact he remembered, she would've stayed.

 **Wakanda, 2017**

Natasha had somehow remembered where exactly she'd be let in. She had walked up and everyone instantly got into fighting position. Natasha smirked as she took her sunglasses and wig off.

"Long time no see, W'Kabi."

"Natasha. Welcome. Shall we bring you to King T'Challa?" W'Kabi asked with a thick accent.

"That would be great thank you." Three of the men walked with her to T'Challa's throne where he was sitting.

"King T'Challa, you have a visitor," W'Kabi said stepping to the side to reveal Natasha.

"Natasha! Welcome back! I'm guessing you will be staying with us once again?" T'Challa asked with a grin on his face.

Natasha smiled back,"Yes, of course. I've made up my mind, you won't have to worry about me running off again."

"Thats good to here. Shall we alert the Captain of your return?"

"Thanks, but I kinda want to surprise him."

"Of course. Well, you should be going along then, he should begin training soon."

"Right. Thank you T'Challa," She said turning away, heading to her room. She wasn't planning to surprise Steve, she was planning to surprise James but surprising Steve would be a bonus. She didn't know how she'dtell him about her feelings but she was sure it'd work out.

She entered the building where she had once stayed in and went straight to the kitchen. There he was, eating lunch with the rest of the crew when she entered. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and she could only smirk. "So what are we having?"

"Natasha? What are you doing here?" Steve said standing up from his seat.

"Just stealing some food, then I'll be off again," she joked.

"Oh.."

"You're so naive. I plan to stay, Captain."

"Great!" Steve said pulling her into a hug. Natasha hugged him back for a quick second before pushing him away, careful not to show too much emotion. "Good to have to back."

"It's good to _be_ back," she said taking a seat.

"Natasha..." Clint mumbled.

"Barton..." Natasha smirked as she pulled some of his food onto her plate.

"Hey!"

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day!"

"Lies, you had food."

"Actually, I didn't I was too broke to eat the _good_ plane food."

"How did that happen?" Clint said stuffing some pasta into his mouth.

"It costs more money to change your flight last minute than you think," She explained taking a sip of water.

"What?"

"Please don't tell me you really think I was planning on coming back, to begin with."

"Actually, I did."

Once everyone finished they cleared out of the kitchen. Everyone except James.

"Widow." He said to get her attention. She turned back and tilted her head slightly.

"James." The sound of his first name coming out of her mouth threw him off.

"'James'?" He questioned.

"I thought we were at first names," Natasha said quoting what he had said before she left. She could tell he was confused so she slowly walked over to him and lightly kissed him. "Are we not?"

"I..uh..you said we..weren't," he stuttered, making her smirk.

"At the time...I wasn't ready." Not knowing what to say, James pulled her into another kiss.

"And I'm guessing now you are?" He asked, stealing the smirk from her and turning it into his own.

"I guess so, just...one question."

"Anything."

"Do you...do you remember it all? Our time together, when I was young?"

"Yeah, I remember everything, Natalia… And you were the one good thing in all of it." James pulled Natasha into another kiss. He could kiss her all day. Even if that was all he was allowed to do, kiss her. When the kiss ended Natasha began to walk away.

"Night, James."

"Night, Natalia..."

 **A/N: I decided to start a sequel, hope you enjoy.**


	2. Resuming The Romance

**Wakanda, 2017**

"So...you're telling me, Rogers and Maximoff are...'doing it'?" Natasha laughed cuddling into James.

"Mhm," James mumbled holding Natasha as close as possible. Clint and Sam had entered the room and Natasha immediately sat up, not ready for anyone to know about her James's relationship or...whatever it was.

"It's late what are you two doing up?" Natasha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We could ask you the same question."

"We were...just watching Tv."

"Looked like you were doing more than that to me," Clint said under his breath. Natasha got up and headed into the kitchen, motioning for James to follow.

"I'm hungry, are you?" Natasha said looking through the fridge, trying to distract James.

"I'm fine."

"Ok-" Natasha started to turn around but was startled by how close James was. "Well hey handsome, did you even think to warn me?"

"No, not really," James said with a smirk, pinning her up against the fridge. Bucky kissed Natasha lightly, then slowly deepened the kiss. "Должны ли мы принять это в мою комнату?" ["Shall we, take this into my room?"]

"Да, мы будем." ["Yes, we shall."] Natasha replied, catching her breath.

[...]

"So...you think there's something going on between Romanoff and Barnes?" Sam asked Clint, not seeing where he got that from.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they had somewhat of a past together," Clint said, slightly glancing at Sam as they continued to walk. "Think about it, they both were assassins in the Soviet Union. Both had their memory wiped repeatedly. And have you seen how they've been acting towards each other lately?" Sam nodded but stayed silent trying to connect the dots like Clint had.

"I'm going to beat you," Natasha yelled back to Barnes and started to jog.

"See," Clint said plainly.

"Since when is this a race?" Bucky questioned, taking off into a jog as well.

"Since now."

"I see what you mean," Sam said with an eye roll.

 **New York, 2017**

"Yeah, I'll be there Pepper. Yeah ok. Love you too," Tony said ending the call. "And...land."

"Still no news on Cap and the rest of the team."

"Yeah, I doubt there will be for a while, Rhodes. See...if I could...somehow...get ahold of Natasha again." Tony said, exiting his suit, walking into the compound and pulling up a screen. "You know what? Jarvis, scan for facial recognition for Natasha."

"Tony, how do you know she's not with Rogers?" Rhodes questioned.

"Uh...I don't know... _maybe_ because the last time I checked she was in Russia under the name of Victoria Volkova," Tony said pulling up the last known image of Natasha. "I highly doubt the rest of the team was there to help take care of, what I can only assume, was a personal mission."

"What do you mean by ' _personal mission_ ', Tony?"

"Well, Natasha had said, before this had all happened, a man with the initials R.Y. had fucked with one of her missions while she was still in the Red Room. They wiped her because of it."

"And...?"

" _And_...a man named Ruslan Yakovich was found dead a day after this picture was taken."

"So, you're saying she killed him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I doubt she's with the rest of the team."

 **Russia, 2017**

 _"Мистер Якович? Мисс Волкова здесь, чтобы увидеть вас." ["Mr. Yakovich? Miss Volkova is here to see you."]_

 _"Впусти ее, Никлас." ["Let her in Niklas"] Yakovich ordered. Natasha nodded as she entered Yakovich's office. "Мисс Волкова, я вот у вас есть подарок для меня, да?" ["Miss Volkova, I here you have a gift for me, yes?"]_

 _"If you consider death a gift," Natasha said in English, taking off her wig._

 _"Natalia...what I did was to protect my brother," Ruslan said with a thick Russian accent._

 _"Ruslan, what you did caused me to get my brain wiped."_

 _"You were going to kill my brother."_

 _"You and I both know he's not your brother."_

 _"Natalia, please, have mercy."_

 _"Did you have mercy on me?"_

 _"Безопасность! Безопасность!" ["Security! Security!"] Ruslan yelled while pressing a button next to his desk._

 _"No point in doing that, I shut down the entire security system," Natasha said pulling out her gun. "I also changed the lock to your door so I could lock you in. Now, if you just stay still it'll be quick and painless."_

 _"Natalia, please," Ruslan said, too scared to move, as Natasha crept behind him._

 _"Face the door Ruslan," Natasha ordered. Ruslan did as told, tears streaming down his face. Natasha raised the gun and angled it so when she shot it'd look like he was assassinated by someone outside the building..._

 **Wakanda, 2017**

"...I fired the gun and put on my wig as quickly as possible," Natasha explained.

"And...?" James asked.

"And I screamed," Natasha said glancing at James who had a raised eyebrow. "I ran out of the room and went to the nearest security officer and told him Ruslan was assassinated by someone on a nearby roof.

"Wow," Bucky said in amazement. "If someone caused me to get wiped I would've slowly killed him."

"Yeah well, I needed to get out of Russia as quickly as possible," Natasha giggled at his amusement. "I'm not proud of what I did, but I had to do it."

"I understand Natalia."

"I know you do," Natasha said with a quick smile. "I'm going to take a shower."

James stayed silent for a quick moment before realizing what she was doing. "Natalia, you're a tease."

"You didn't let me finish," _Yes he did_ "Do you care to join me?"

 **A/N: I kinda had to throw in a bit of what's happening in New York. Didn't really do that the last story. Anyway, tell me what you think. :P**


End file.
